


Обещание

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Постаревшие герои, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: После стольких лет...Автор обозначил жанр как "грустная романтика"... И сделал это не напрасно. Вас предупредили.





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lupaus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366354) by Beelsebutt. 



Северус удобно устроился на диване и вытянул ноги. «Удобно» было главным словом вот уже несколько лет — просто удивительно, насколько начинаешь считаться с собственным телом, когда стареешь. Главными радостями жизни становятся теплый огонь в камине, мягкий диван и бокал коллекционного коньяка. Северус усмехнулся и поднес бокал к губам. Так не успеешь оглянуться, как старческий маразм подкрадется незаметно и вопьется в тебя, как пиявка. Наверное, ему стоит больше времени проводить в подвале — хотя с подземельями Хогвартса, естественно, не сравнить, но подвал, от пола до потолка, был его собственной территорией, местом, занятым его вещами. Местом, где он был собой.  
Коньяк в бокале был теплого янтарного цвета. Северус сделал глоток, причмокнул губами. Интересно, где носит Поттера?  
Постепенно дни словно заволакивало прозрачной дымкой, и главными моментами в его жизни сделались возвращение Поттера с работы и совместный обед. «Дома ему не сидится!» — хмуро подумал Северус. Он сам давно распрощался с профессорской карьерой и ушел на пенсию, но Поттер никак не мог успокоиться:  
— Дамблдор работал до самой смерти, а ему было за сто лет! У меня еще много лет впереди, Северус! Я нужен волшебному миру, это мой долг.  
Северус хорошо помнил их последнюю ссору. Он считал, что волшебный мир больше не должен волновать их, стариков. Пусть молодые творят, что хотят, их поколение перемены уже не затронут. Да кому они нужны, что бы там Поттер ни говорил? Но разве Поттера переубедишь… Если какая-то идея угнездилась у него в голове, так она там и останется, это Северус хорошо знал. Очень хорошо. В конце концов, именно это заставило его когда-то влюбиться…  
Он услышал стук в камине и отогнал лишние мысли.  
— А, вот ты где! — послышалось от двери. Северус лениво повернулся и уткнулся носом в большой темно-красный букет с весьма характерным запахом.  
— Ты опять притащил мне охапку сена? — фыркнул он, принимая у Поттера гвоздики. — По крайней мере, в этот раз ты выбрал полезное сено…  
Северус протянул руку, привлекая Поттера ближе. Они обменялись легким поцелуем.  
— Весел, как всегда, — констатировал Поттер, усаживаясь рядом. — Ты сегодня гулял?  
Буркнув в ответ что-то невнятное, Северус опустошил стакан.  
— Пойдем пройдемся?  
— Зачем зря стараться? Все равно потом придется возвращаться обратно в дом!  
— Свежий воздух полезен.  
Гарри опустил руку на бедро Северуса и слегка сжал. Кожа да кости… Но он уже привык — за столько лет вместе. Северус по-прежнему выглядел недовольным.  
— Я бы с удовольствием прогулялся с тобой… — рука Гарри слегка поглаживала обтянутую плотной тканью мантии ногу.  
— Перестань надо мной кудахтать, Поттер! — Северус сердито покосился на него, но все же поднялся на ноги. — Если ты так сильно хочешь замерзнуть до костей, пошли.  
Гарри улыбнулся и ухватился за протянутую руку. Бесконечные перепалки первых лет ушли в прошлое, оставив после себя лишь легкую перчинку в их отношениях. После многих совместно прожитых лет, набив друг о друга синяков, они научились наконец понимать друг друга и различать, говорится все это всерьез или просто такая манера выражать свои чувства.  
— Ну замерзну, подумаешь! У меня есть один знакомый зельевар… очень хороший зельевар! Он меня исцелит в считанные минуты, — Гарри дотронулся губами до тонкой и сухой, как пергамент, кожи на руке Северуса. Самым сложным в начале их отношений было приучить Северуса не шарахаться от прикосновений — и оно того стоило.  
— А с чего ты решил, что он согласится? — ухмыльнулся Северус.  
— Ну… я умею его уговаривать, — в уголках рта Гарри таилась улыбка, когда он притянул Северуса к себе. — И знаешь… мне кажется, он меня очень любит.  
— Ты, как обычно, слишком много о себе воображаешь.  
Северус обнял Гарри за пояс и положил побелевшую голову ему на плечо. Теперь это было легко — со временем их разница в росте стала почти незаметной.  
— С днем рождения, Северус, — прошептал Гарри и крепче прижал его к себе. Он чувствовал все углы и впадины худого тела, привычно радуясь тому, как они совпадают с его собственными.  
— Хм. Спасибо.  
Повинуясь мимолетному порыву, Северус опустил руки и принялся легонько поглаживать ягодицы Поттера, все еще упругие и такие приятные под ладонями… Он придвинулся ближе, потерся бедрами, наслаждаясь пробуждающимся внизу живота теплом.  
Гарри запустил пальцы в длинные, мягкие волосы Северуса и освободил их от ленты. Они рассыпались по плечам серой занавесью, и Гарри гладил и перебирал их в том же ритме, в котором руки Северуса гладили его задницу. Они уже недели две не занимались сексом, и он почти сразу почувствовал возбуждение.  
— Знаешь… — пробормотал он в шею Северуса. — Давай никуда не пойдем…  
— Хорошая идея, — выдохнул Северус ему в ухо. — Но я предложил бы переместиться в спальню. Вряд ли я сумею трахнуть тебя прямо у стены, как раньше…  
Гарри рассмеялся и вытащил из кармана палочку. Прямо посреди холла появилась из воздуха кровать с балдахином.  
— Очень практично, мистер Поттер, — усмехнулся Северус, толкая его на кровать. Гарри ответил такой же усмешкой:  
— Я рад, что вы оценили… Миссис Поттер!  
— Что? — глаза Северуса опасно блеснули. — Я тебе покажу миссис!  
— Жду с нетерпением, — подзадорил Гарри и рассмеялся. — Ай! Северус…  
* * *  
Они лежали поверх покрывала, прижавшись друг к другу, когда Гарри решил вручить подарок. Он не покупал подарка на этот раз, потому что уже купил Северусу все, на что хватило фантазии. Нет, подарком было одно обещание, и Гарри не сомневался, что Северус его оценит.  
— Я тут подумал… Что, если я не пойду завтра на работу? — сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться.   
Северус не обратил на его слова внимания.  
— Пожалуй, я и послезавтра не пойду, — продолжил Гарри. Северус чуть отодвинулся, чтобы почесать бок. — И послепослезавтра…  
Северус повернул к нему голову:  
— Ты решил взять отпуск?  
— Ну… что-то вроде, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул и забрался к Северусу под мышку, устроившись так, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Что, если я вообще не пойду больше на работу? Что скажешь?  
— Скажу, что директор поинтересуется, где ты пропадаешь, — Северус приподнял бровь. Он уже знал, что Поттер собирается сказать, но скорее умер бы, чем дал тому понять, что догадался.  
— Северус… — пробормотал Гарри, наматывая на палец прядь поседевших волос. Он слегка потянул за нее и улыбнулся. — Давай поедем куда-нибудь, а? Туда, где тепло…  
— Думаю, директор не будет возражать против твоего отпуска — вы же учились вместе, — фыркнул Северус. — Хотя она была и остается невыносимой всезнайкой…  
— Северус! — смеясь, Гарри уткнулся лицом в колючую от щетины шею. — Я уволился. С завтрашнего дня!  
— А как же весь волшебный мир, Поттер? Как же твой опыт, который нужно передать подрастающему поколению?  
— Ты важнее.  
* * *  
Этот вечер, почти десять лет назад, врезался в память Гарри. После него, разумеется, было много счастливых вечеров, потому что наконец-то у них нашлось время для себя самих, но именно тогда он осознал — что в жизни по-настоящему важно. Он позволил себе стать эгоистом, думать и заботиться только о них двоих, оставив преподавание и прочие заботы остальным. Правда, иногда он боялся, что осознал это слишком поздно, но у них еще было время, много хороших лет, разделенных на двоих.  
В конце, незаметно и постепенно, перемены все-таки вкрались в их жизнь. Ни один из них не понял медленной неизбежности перемен, но однажды нога Северуса не смогла подняться на следующую ступень, а рука — удержать пробирку.  
— Кое-что полезное… Пока ты ждешь, — пробормотал Гарри, опуская на серый камень темно-красную гвоздику. Мороз покрыл камень толстым слоем сверкающего инея, и на его фоне гвоздика казалась яркой, как пламя. Гарри погладил причудливо изогнутые серебристые буквы.  
— С днем рождения, Северус. Подожди еще немного, ладно? Я скоро…


End file.
